


but you know what they say about me

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [24]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You don’t think I’m a little old for you?” She asks and Steph chokes on her rum and coke.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you know what they say about me

“Well,” Roy says Monday morning, barely even blinking when Tim walks by and snatches the frappuccino out of his hand. “How’d it go?”

Steph thinks about telling him it’s none of his _business_ , but then she guesses she kinda made it his business when she started asking him a billion questions about Dinah, so she shrugs as she slides her drawer into the register. 

“We were gonna get drinks after the show, but then one of her bandmates got a flat and she had to go pick them up, so.”

“Sucks,” Roy says and at least Steph knows he _gets_ it, even if she doesn’t really want his pity. 

“Yeah, it’s whatever,” Steph says. “She was, you know. Too perfect or something.”

“Sounds terrible,” Roy smirks and Steph just ignores him and finds her playlist on the iPod, grabs Tim as he walks by and spins him around and they dance until Jason comes out of the office and scowls at them for not cleaning the counters like he asked them to.

“Sorry, Jay,” they say in unison, but Steph and Tim totally get him to dance with them before he opens the store, and Jay’s covered in glitter from Tim’s tutu for the rest of the day. 

 

: : :

 

Steph’s walking back to the store after her first break when her phone buzzes and she takes it out of her pocket, trying not to run into people as she reads it.

“Holy shit,” she says when she opens the text and nearly drops her iced mocha. 

_hope you don’t mind, I got your # from Roy. I’m back in town this weekend. Still want to get drinks? - Dinah_

“Holy shit,” Steph says again and gets barrelled into by one of the mall joggers when she stops in the middle of the path, so she finds one of the benches in the middle, tosses the rest of her mocha in the trash, and sits down.

 _im free friday night_ , Steph texts back and instantly freaks as soon as she hits send. Maybe Friday was too soon. She probably just came off _super_ desperate. Whatever, she totally is. It’s not like Dinah couldn’t have picked up on that the last time they talked and Steph had actual hearts in her eyes. 

_sweet. Txt you later with details._

“Jesus christ,” Roy laughs at her when she gets back in the store with the biggest smile on her face. “What are you --”

“I love you,” Steph says, throwing her arms around his neck. “You are the _best_. Have I ever told you that?” 

“Should’ve helped you get laid sooner,” Roy says, peeling Steph off of him. “You might’ve actually let me play _my_ music.” 

“Hah,” Steph says, switching playlists. “You’re not that good, Harper.”

 

: : :

 

They decide to meet at a bar downtown, a place that serves mostly hipster microbrew shit, but is chill enough that they’ll be able to talk. Dinah tells Steph about their latest gigs, how they got booed at in Jersey and laughs when Steph makes a horrified face.

“You’re sweet,” she says. “But we deserved it. We were tired and it showed.”

Steph can’t imagine anyone not being in love with the way Dinah works a stage, the way she holds the mic like it’s an extension of herself and she pretty much tells Dinah all of that.

“I love watching you,” she blurts out, could probably blame it on the alcohol, but Dinah’s seen her like this stone cold sober, so there’s really no point. “You just -- do you have any idea how you look up there?”

“Like sex?” Dinah asks, dragging her finger around the rim of her glass and Steph swallows, her mouth suddenly bone dry. “I mean, at least that’s the point. Distract them with tits and ass so they don’t hear our drummer fuck up every five notes.”

Then she laughs and god, Steph could record that and listen to it all day and christ, that’s a little creepy but whatever, she totally _would._

“Well yeah,” Steph says. “Watching you definitely makes me want to have sex, so I’d say you’re good there. And I sound like such a groupie right now.”

Dinah laughs again and it’s hot and smoky and Steph has to squeeze her thighs together under the table. “Maybe,” Dinah says. “But I like it.”

“Do you?” Steph says, licking her lips, and Diinah just _grins_ and tips the rest of the beer back.

“You don’t think I’m a little old for you?” She asks and Steph chokes on her rum and coke.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Dinah’s lips curl into a smirk. “Maybe,” she says. 

Five minutes later Dinah has one heel planted on the wall of the handicap stall behind Steph in the ladies room, the other leg hooked over Steph’s shoulder as Steph buries her face between her thighs and eats her out like it’s her fucking _dream._

Dinah’s hot and wet all over her face, grinds down on Steph’s face like she knows exactly what she wants and it’s the hottest fucking thing Steph’s ever seen and she’s so wet for it she’s soaking through her panties. 

“God, Steph, fuck me,” Diana growls out, her hands twisted up in Steph’s hair, and comes screaming with two of Steph’s fingers inside of her, shaking and shuddering and digging her heel in between Steph’s shoulder blades as Steph sucks and licks at her clit until she comes again. 

“Come home with me,” Steph says, looking up at her from the floor and Dinah just smiles down at her, runs her fingers through Steph’s hair. 

“I don’t really do that,” she says and Steph stands up, drags her hand over her mouth.

“I’m not asking you to marry me,” Steph says, taking Dinah’s hand and sliding it up her dress, pressing Dinah’s fingers against the front of her panties so she can feel how wet she got just eating her out. “But you kinda owe me, you know.”

Dinah huffs out a laugh, leans in to lick the taste of herself from Steph’s lips. “You’re a little shit, aren’t you?”

Steph just grins. “Is that a yes?”

 

: : :

 

In the morning Steph wakes up with a hell of a hangover, last night’s eyeliner smeared all over her pillow case, a pair of panties she’s pretty sure don’t belong to her hanging from her lampshade, and her strapon laying on the floor next to the bed. 

When she finally gets out of bed she sees the note left on her mirror, written in Dinah’s shade of lipstick. 

_you’re a rockstar xo_

_D_

Steph grins and draws a little pink heart around the _D_ , then hops in the shower.

When she gets out and gets dressed, Jay’s standing at the stove making bacon and eggs because he’s the best human being on the _planet_. 

“Hey,” he says when she sits down at the table, hair piled on top of her head and hopefully looking at little less like a zombie slut than she did before her shower. “You normal yet?”

Steph squints at him when he hands her a cup of coffee. “Huh?”

Jay just grins at her when he leans back against the counter. “You said, and I quote, that you just needed to sit on her face and then you’d be normal again. And after everything I heard out of your room last night, I just assumed...”

“Oh,” Steph says, taking a sip. “Yep, I definitely did that.”

“So she’s out of your system then?” Jay asks and Steph just looks at him over the rim of her coffee cup.

“Actually,” she says, sitting her cup down and staring out the window. Even though she just had a shower she feels like she can still smell Dinah all over her, a combination of cigarettes and perfume and sex. She can still _taste_ her. “I think I might be more fucked up than before.”

“Yep,” Jay says like he totally saw this coming. “She breaks your heart I’ll kick her ass. Just saying.”

“Jason,” Steph says. “She would choke you out with her _thighs._ ”

“Whatever,” Jay says, waving around his spatula. “I know people.”

Steph grins and takes another sip of coffee. “Calm your tits,” she says, then shrugs. “I mean yeah, I want to have her babies, but I doubt I’ll even see her again, so it’s cool.”

She ignores the skeptical look Jay gives her and gorges herself on bacon and eggs instead.

 

: : :

 

On Thursday, Steph’s hanging new sales flyers up in the windows when her phone goes off in her back pocket. 

It’s a selfie from Dinah wearing a fucking corset and a black choker with the caption _missing my fav groupie girl_ underneath it. 

“Oh shit,” Jay says, looking over her shoulder. “You’re totally fucked, babe.”

“Yeah,” Steph grins. “I totally am.”


End file.
